


That’s my Kitten

by Leaslemoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boypussy, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Yuuri katsuki who?, humiliation-sort of, kind of dub con, voyerism or exhibition??? Don’t know which one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: Otabek knows his little kittens eyes linger on Victor a little too long.Now he finally has an excuse to make Yuri feel exposed and humiliated.





	That’s my Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic.... hope I did well lol. Let me know, thanks xx

Otabek may not have been the greatest ballet dancer, or even the greatest skater. But he was a smart guy. 

Which is why, when he got together with Yuri he never failed to miss the side glances that his little kitten would give to Victor. The silver haired man was always to occupied to notice. But Otabek did.

And surprisingly, he didn't mind. Because Otabek was weird. He cared deeply for Yuri but also wanted to humiliate him. Otabek knew that Yuri was soft around him, the little blonde would do anything he asked him to. He surrendered himself to the Kazakh.

So Otabek formed a plan in his mind. He just needed to get a certain Russian on board.

 

"Victor" Otabek said gruffly, pulling Victor away from whoever he was talking to.

"Otabek! Good to see you, how's Yuri?" Otabek smiled slyly,

"He's great, that's actually what i wanted to talk to you about" Victor raised an eyebrow in question. He finished whatever he was doing and invited Otabek back to his place so they could continue the conversation.

Victors condo was spacious, overlooking the city. They parked themselves in the living room. One facing the other. Victor offered the Kazakh a drink but he declined.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You see....my little Yurachka has a crush on you" Victors eyebrows shot up in surprise "And you know how much i love him, so i wanted to make his wish come true" Victor narrowed his eyes, leaning back against his sofa.

"Normally people wouldn't be too keen on sharing" The Kazakh chuckled, before leaning back himself.

"True, but i want to humiliate Yuri, and it will only be a one time thing, and i have the perfect plan to do so....but i need your help"

Victor had a little apprehension, but if this was true, he didn't want to pass on the opportunity. He'd always felt some kind of arousal when it came to Yuri. He drooled whenever the blond would display his incredible flexibility, and when ever he saw the blonde in the dressing room, he admired his beautifully lithe body, always having the urge to mark it.

"Okay, so what were you thinking?"

 

 

Yuri was at his and Otabek apartment. He was lounging in his boyfriends large shirt and scrolling through instagram. Potya was curled against his feet. The blonde heard the key turn and put his phone down. He skipped over to the door to greet Otabek, as the latter was putting his coat away.

"Beka!" He yelled excitedly, jumping into his boyfriends arms and being spun round,

"Hello Yura" Otabek whispered into the blondes hair, "I have a surprise for you" Yuri pulled away smiling widely up at Otabek

"Gimme gimme" he jumped excitedly. Otabek smiled and wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend, leaning in to whisper in his ear,

"It's a different type of surprise baby" he whispered huskily, making Yuri tremble against him. Otabek lead Yuri to their room leaning himself against the headboard and pulling Yuri so they were back to chest. Yuri immediately melted into him sighing happily.

Otabek hands wrapped themselves around his front, slowly caressing him, brushing over his nipples every now and again. Then after a while his hand went lower, dipping into Yuris boxers so quickly the younger boy never saw it coming.

Yuris back arched and a gasp fell from his lips as Otabek rubbed his clit, dipping into Yuris already soaking hole to gather some slick.

"So wet for me baby...such a good boy" Yuri shuddered, his breathing laboured. His toes curled in pleasure as Otabek finally sipped a finger into his sloppy hole. "Beka!" Yuri tucked his head into Otabeks neck, his eyes shut tightly. Otabek took the time to fully slip his boxers off and pull the shirt to his chest, exposing his soaking pussy.

Yuri was so caught up in the pleasure than he didn't hear the door opening. Otabek added two more fingers, fucking Yuri with three of his large fingers. Yuri was twitching, moaning uncontrollably and spreading his legs further.

"Such a slut....isn't he Victor?" Otabek growled casually.

Yuris eyes snapped open, locking onto Victor, he was in a white button down and black slacks. he looked so good.

Yuri tried to pry Otabeks fingers out of him, but the Kazakh didn't relent, in fact he went faster, bringing his other hand to simultaneously rub Yuris clit. One of Yuris small hands slapped his face, covering his mouth as his eyes rolled back ad he let out a obscene moan.

"You didn't think i wouldn't catch your cute little stares did you kitten? You want Victor?" Yuri tried to shake his head but it was getting clouded with overwhelming pleasure "Don't lie to me slut!" Otabek took the hand rubbing Yuris clit and used it to tear his hand from his mouth, "Look at him kitten" The tone of Otabeks voice made Yuris eyes snap open. Victor was palming himself, staring hungrily at Yuri.

"You gonna cum kitten? You gonna squirt for Victor....Scream his name as i finger you" Yuris eyes became hooded, trained on Victor.

"Vita.....vitya..." he moaned over and over, feeling his climax right there. Victor came closer, leaning so that he had Yuri were sharing the same breath

"Come for me Yuri"

With his head thrown back, arched for days and legs spread so wide he was almost doing the splits, yuri screamed

"VICTORRRR!!" 

Otabek moved his fingers out of Yuri, instead rapidly rubbing his clit as the blonde squirted all over the bed and Victor.

Before he could go boneless, Victor leaned down and started sucking at his pussy lips, lapping up the juice. Yuri cried out from overstimulation. Otabek held him while Victor continued his relentless pace. Even sucking his clit, which made the blonde keen high in his throat. Yuri came not long after his first, a small stream trickling out of his sloppy cunt.

"That's my Kitten" Otabek praised turning Yuris head so he could fuck his mouth with his tongue.


End file.
